


My love's like a high, high mountain. 【1-4】

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mountaineering, Past Domestic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 背负心债和沉重过往的名演员Desmond Doss决定挑战珠峰(Mount Everest )，山地作战特种兵Smitty Ryker成为他的攀登搭档。他们要征服的并不仅是海拔、冰雪和危难，还有过去和自己。幸好，真爱永远比山高。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU: 山地作战特种兵+登山好手!Smitty/名演员+业余登山者!Desmond

【1】

Desmond又回到了蓝岭山。

他穿着鲜艳的格子衬衫和山地凉鞋，在树木与野花之间尽情奔跑，弗吉尼亚山间的阳光甜蜜而热烈地包围住他，晨露挽着铃兰的芬香打湿他一头蓬松的浅棕色卷发，他像一头撒欢的小白尾鹿那样晃着脑袋，水珠打落在灌木浓翠叶片上，惊起藏在深处的蓝色知更鸟，他仰起头望着小鸟飞走的方向嘟着嘴吹出一串悦耳的鸣哨，树梢也瞬时传来清脆应和，然后转身在一棵红浆果丛的密叶间，惊喜地找到一片掉落的雪蓝色鸟羽。

他伸出手，还来不及触到那片柔软羽毛，忽然间天崩地裂，尖锐的哭喊咆哮瞬间铺天盖地，幼小的他无处可逃，只能用双手紧紧捂着耳朵，拼命躲进黑暗的角落，希望不被那狂怒的男人发现……

一惊而醒，窗外依然是南肯辛顿隆冬的阴霾夜色。没有蓝岭山，没有知更鸟和白尾鹿，也没有阳光。他看到紧攥着埃及棉精梳被套的是一双成年男人骨节清晰、手指苍白的手——他自己的手。还来不及抹一把额头上的冷汗，刺耳的响声再次让他从床上几乎坐着跳了起来，然后用了两秒钟才意识到只是电话而已。

一边披上厚晨袍下床一边扫了一眼床头的夜光闹钟，他的心头涌上不详的预感。非拍摄期，他的工作电话晚上11点到早上6点之间是关闭的，弟弟Hal在纽约那边虽然有时差，但有急事找他只会打他私人手机，这个固定电话连知道号码的人都能一只手数过来，而在这个时间突兀地响起，他也只能祈求奇迹，千万不是来自他最不希望来自的那个地方。

半分钟后他缓缓放下听筒，刚才起来的有点过急，这会儿有些心率紊乱。做了两个深呼吸调整情绪，他很快地折回卧室开始换衣服。说来奇怪，他本来以为自己会很难过，至少会很失望，可是什么都没有。

或许，很多年前，他就彻底明白了，这世界上是没有奇迹的。

 

【2】

想当PA，就得彻底把手机上“设置免提示打扰”这项功能删除。

Jon Finch的亲姐姐Kristyn带他入行的第一天，就面无表情地对他宣布了这条行规，并附带补充：“夜里两点收到短信时别慌。有事办事，要钱给钱”。

不过被提示音震了一激灵滚下床的小助理定睛看清楚了老板发来的短信时，尽管确实是凌晨两点，还是松了口气的，因为既不是要钱，也不是大半夜拉他出去办事，只是很简单的一句话：

— 对不起这么晚打扰了你。我回一趟萨里郡，麻烦你明早8:00打我家固定电话叫我起床。谢谢。

Desmond Doss，入行7年间先后捧回BAFTA最佳新人、最佳男配角、金熊奖，每年至少提名一个英美电影界重大奖项，直至今年入围奥斯卡最佳男演员提名，G&F 经纪公司的头号宝贝，公司创始人Finch先生的长女、金牌PA Kristyn Finch亲自打理的，Finch小姐结婚转做管理层后就由弟弟Jon接手。那时候其实Jon刚从大学毕业一年，尽管从小耳濡目染，不过也就是刚做熟那个水平，就连他父亲也是相当犹豫的，那时Desmond拿过了BAFTA最佳新人和几个有分量的提名，又刚接了两位大导演的片约，正是冉冉升起、前途无限之时，却只是温和地笑了笑对当时的经纪人Kristyn说：“我看Jon挺好啊。就他吧。”

Jon对这个比自己大不了两岁的演员有说不出的感激。因为父亲的关系，他很早对这个圈子知根知底，好演员是见过不不少，好人？那还真的比奥斯卡每项提名那名单还短。而几年的近距离接触下来，他心悦诚服地相信，Desmond就是那名单上当之无愧的一位。

媒体和影迷凭着看多了偶像剧和上多了AO3的臆断，说Desmond Doss的不卑不亢、温文儒雅来自名门Doss家族的世传高贵和牛津高材生的学识底蕴，而慷慨大方、平易近人的性格或许是他出身美国小镇美貌温娴的母亲所影响。作为身边人的Jon却知道，那与血统无关，是骨子的善良美好。

就像这个深夜，一看到那被他和姐姐私下吐槽为“you-know-where”的地名，他就知道准没好事，特别是看到后面要求叫醒服务，还比他平常起床的时间晚了两个小时，大概猜到那边是又闹出什么乱子了，估计得折腾整宿——不然平常如果安排了去看望Danny，Desmond总是非常在意，头天晚上甚至会特意避免外出，怕出意外失约。

一般来说Desmond发whatsapp给他通常就是此刻不方便或不想讲话的意思了，Jon也便没有打电话，回了一条消息过去。

— 收到，boss，8:00 a.m.

想了想他又随即不放心地加发了句：

— 你自己开车吗？叫Terry接你回伦敦？

回复很快，显然Desmond这会儿还醒着。Jon猜测他很可能正在去萨里郡的路上。

— 不需要，谢谢。我家里安排了车。

说“家里”，Jon就基本可以肯定是Doss家在萨里郡乡间老宅的管家Simons先生了，他跟那位老管家只见过几面，谈话也都是Desmond交办的事，可以说没有私交，却对老先生印象很好。听说从Desmond一出生就由他照顾的，虽然中间离开了Doss家一段时间，不过六年前Desmond又把他请了回去。这六年里老宅相对安稳，没出过什么大乱子，他姐姐刚到Desmond身边工作时经常不得不解决的各种尴尬事再无发生，可见这位管家先生还是相当靠谱。知道由Simons先生照应，他不再担忧老板的安全了，不过同时也明白，Simons先生都没法摆平，得大半夜把Desmond从伦敦叫回去，可见不是小事。

姐姐早就告诫过他涉及这位年轻老板家事的原则——他不明确主动提出请你介入帮他，千万不要掺和，不然很可能什么都帮不上，还让他更难堪。所以Jon也只能暗暗祈祷这次能和过去每次一样保全体面地收场。

 

【3】

将急救车、警员、律师、家庭医生等人依次全部送走后，老管家Jeremy Simons先生返回客厅，首先望见的是自家大少爷的背影。

或许是冬日特别阴暗的晨色，或许是开着暖气也总显得阴冷的寂旷空间，又或许只是这个混乱过后的凌晨他才发现而已……老管家第一次意识到，其实那背影，一点儿不高大，甚至是相当瘦弱的，简直像圣经中将折的芦苇*——而夫人口中总怀悲悯的上帝，似乎从一开始就在Doss家这座老宅前默默转身，任凭各种苦难一件一件压负上那孩子的肩膀。

老管家无声地叹了口气。他不是上帝。他救不了Doss一家。可他不能也那样转过身，就像上帝和口口声声说信仰祂的那些Doss家曾经的亲友所做的那样，所以六年多前，这位生下来几个小时就被他抱在怀里的少爷来请求他回来帮忙时，他再怎么对这孩子的父亲失望厌弃，还是像眼下这样叹了口气就默默地答应了。

老人悄声退到厨房，吩咐了厨子几句，再次回到正屋，客厅已经空无一人，他正要去找，就见少爷从二楼走下来，显然已经大略地梳洗整理过，过肥的衬衣领口露出锁骨处那两道深深的抓痕，血已经止住擦干净了，却依然鲜红地狰狞着。见他迎上来，面露愧色地轻声道歉：“真是太对不起了，Jeremy，给你添了这么多麻烦。”

老管家的胸口像被钝刀子捅了一下那般抑闷而锥心地痛，当然不是为他自己和所谓的“这么多麻烦”。可老派绅士的性格和职业修养使然，他再心疼这孩子，也只能恭敬而不着痕迹地转移话题：“很抱歉如此紧急地将Desmond少爷请回老宅。您这就回伦敦吗？我已经吩咐厨房准备早餐，应该这就可以用了。”

“恐怕我不得不立刻就回去了，Jeremy，”老管家这会儿也注意到Desmond臂弯已经搭着来时穿的深灰色羊毛短大衣，“我今天一早还得去牛津市，有个非常重要的日程。”

“我叫Peter送您回去。”Peter是Doss家老宅的司机兼杂工。

“不用了，我已经拿打车软件叫了taxi，还有五分钟就到。家里……情况比较复杂，说不定你或母亲还需要用车。”Desmond一边说一边开始穿大衣，可能不小心牵动了伤口，老管家看见年轻人皱了下眉，唇角猛地抿紧也没及时压下嘶的一声轻呼，他赶紧上前接过大衣，极专业地展开从身后帮自家少爷穿着妥当了，而Desmond感激地朝他点了一下头，甚至累得没法如常亲切微笑出来了。

“我刚上楼看过母亲，她服了药已经睡下了，麻烦你午后再请Dr.Linden过来看看她；急救医生说父亲稳定了会直接送他去强制戒瘾中心，大约是在明天，不过我明后两天都在意大利拍广告，他们应该会联系你，我的授权你都有，就由你全权做主；等到律师跟那些家长谈妥了庭外和解赔偿，你认为合理就尽快理赔支付，如果你决定不了，就尽量拖一下等我周六回来……切勿从家族账号支取，不然Hal多半会发现，就从我自己的账户上支吧。”一边往大门走一边交代完重要的事，他在门口停了一下，想想又补充道：“我刚才着急，从Hal房间里拿了一件他的衬衣换，希望他不在意，不过下周他从纽约回来若问起了，还是烦你跟他说一声。”Doss家长子从17岁升读大学后就没在老宅过过夜，虽然他房间还保留着，也被精心打扫得一尘不染，可衣橱里的衣物还是他青少年时代的，已经快10年没添换过一件新的。

老管家点点头，心里已经将这些事务梳理了一遍，赶在Desmond手伸向门把手时及时提道：“Desmond少爷 ，您的伤要不要再妥善处理一下？”

年轻人垂着眼帘摇头：“我刚才自己喷过克斯敏了**。谢谢你，Jeremy。”

细心的老人正想问一声他伦敦的公寓里有没有备着这药、是不是把老宅的带上走，taxi已经开到了大门口，他只得看着自家少爷匆匆推门离去。

出租车在丝毫未见曦色的冬晨中缓缓驶出视线时，老管家忽然由衷地希望这孩子在伦敦的家里真的是没有备着这药的。

那意味着，他再也不会像在这个华丽而阴沉的老宅子里那样，总是伤痕累累。

 

【4】

打了四次固定电话、三次手机和一次whatsapp语音后，终于听到电话那头Desmond一声朦朦胧胧的Hello，小助理刚才急的快要报警的心才终于塞回嗓子眼了。

要是换了别的演员艺人，日夜不分黑白颠倒是常事，他也不会大惊小怪，可和多数演艺圈名人不同，Desmond生活极自律，早起早睡、不沾烟酒、每周健身5次、高强度体能训练一次，常年食素只偶尔吃一点儿鱼虾海鲜，可以说完全没有夜生活，除非拍摄需要绝不熬夜，最近两年已不再需要交际应酬打人脉，他更是连社交晚宴、上层酒会和圈内party都极少参加了，就是去，十点前也必定找个借口礼貌地早退。Jon刚接替姐姐来做PA时Desmond正好接了一部严肃文学改编电影，扮演一名耶稣会神父，于是从那时起小助理就经常用“几年了还没出戏呢boss”来取笑他苦修士一般的生活习惯——不过内心里小助理当然对摊上这么位省心的老板庆幸不已，比起苦命的绝大多数同行，他既不须催命一样赶在见面会前十分钟去拎老板起床、也从不用焦头烂额地应付“XX明星夜店狂欢疑似嗑药”这种娱乐“新闻”，顶多就是像今天这种需要绝对保密的日程上稍微精细点儿帮Desmond事先安排妥当、偶有突发情况时在各方之间有效协调解决问题。

得姐姐真传的年轻PA这方面做的相当出色。所以尽管Desmond起晚了一会儿，还是什么都没耽误。电话里Jon谨慎地再三问了Desmond有没有生病或遇到麻烦，除了头两声应答明显迷糊着，没有几秒钟，电话那头的声音就清明了——并且明显地带着懊恼自责。Jon像所有好PA那样，迅速有效地安抚两句，让老板赶紧去淋浴穿衣，并叮嘱不用着急。幸亏凌晨Desmond明确告诉他是要回萨里郡，他便有预感今早算是顺不了了，于是一起床就给Desmond喜欢去吃早餐那家家庭咖啡店打电话叫他们提前打包、路过拎上就走。也是好在Desmond没有他那些作妖同行的各种讲究，一般十几分钟就能出门。司机载着他从阿尔比恩广场开到南肯辛顿的那间维多利亚式三层公寓对街时，果然见Desmond裹在他今冬常穿的那件灰色大衣里正忙着锁门。

老板一上车，Jon就递上事先买好的双倍薄荷绿茶，用Desmond专用的便携杯保温，等老板喝下两口定了定神才吩咐司机开车，同时开始简明扼要地报备了几件当日或明日的事，大部分虽重要却并非十万火急，小助理计划一会儿在外面等Desmond时处理掉，只有一个BBC 1台的通告必须立刻回复排期。他把日程计划又跟老板核对确认了一遍，心中有了数，就按了驾驶座的通话：“嘿Terry，给boss来点儿音乐吧？谢谢啦伙计。”

司机Terry是Jon的姐姐Kristyn亲自选的，已经跟了Desmond五年，话少心正脑子灵，是所有演员都喜欢的那种私人团队成员。不用Jon吩咐，他就调出车载存储里最常放的那条曲单，莫扎特弦乐四重奏的轻快旋律缓和了狭小空间内的紧张氛围，和往常一样，Desmond那在冬衣下依然瘦得像笔直山峭一般的肩线在自己最喜欢的室内乐中很快放松下来。Jon适时递上新鲜滚热的早餐，Desmond边听音乐静心边吃，他就在旁边默不作声开始工作，先用邮件跟BBC那边的联络人排期，然后发whatsapp给晚间访谈的节目团队和明天前往意大利的相关人员。他知道Desmond性情特别好静，所以两人乘车独处同一空间时即使需要联络工作也尽量不打电话或用语音，基本都是键盘静默解决——尤其是想到昨夜对方不知经历了怎么一场大闹。

他一边飞速按着ipad触屏输入一边心里暗自叹息时，一包没拆封的独立装菜汁梳打饼干轻轻碰了一下他的布雷泽外套袖口。

“你吃过早餐了吗，Jon？要不要……”

正被他暗暗同情的雇主，一双透明的琥珀色眼睛里是真诚的关切和些许歉意。Jon心头一热，眼眶却有点发酸，他本以为这几年已经习惯了。多数大小明星所谓的和善亲民都是做出来给公众和媒体看的，背光的地方对身边人尖酸刻薄，而Desmond从不需要刻意“做”什么，良好教养与生俱来，温文友善发自内心，人前人后表里如一，哪怕自己满心难过委屈，也还是本能一般的永远先为别人着想。

“不用不用，我吃过了，都是给你买的，boss。”小助理感激地笑着婉拒，心里又是悄悄叹口气。

为什么这世界上总是好人得多受苦？


End file.
